disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rocky Blue
Raquel Oprah "Rocky" Blue (grana przez Zendaye) - jest jedną z głównych bohaterów w serialu Taniec rządzi, gdzie tańczy w lokalnym programie tanecznym Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest córką Marcie i Curtisa Blue i młodszą siostrą Ty'a. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest CeCe. Jej rywalami są Gunther i Tinka Hessenheffer. Jest inteligentna, wrażliwa, a jej emocje mają wpływ na innych. Jest bystra i dostaje w szkole same piątki. Jej ojciec jest lekarzem, który powrócił w drugim sezonie po byciu za granicą w celu biznesu i pracy. Uczęszcza do Liceum Johna Hughesa w Chicago. Osobowość Rocky jest opisana jako hojna, inteligentna i przyjazna. Ceni uczenie się i ma doskonały rekord frekwencji. Jest wegetarianką i mocno wierzy w prawa człowieka i zwierząt. Rocky myśli logicznie przed podjęciem działań. Często próbuje wyciągnąć CeCe z kłopotów, które często prowadzi, że sama ma kłopoty. Kocha tańczyć i chce go realizować. W sezonie pierwszym Rocky jest bardzo szczera i wyraża się w sposób cichy i z szacunkiem (oprócz odcinka "Wild It Up"), a w drugim sezonie jest bardziej asertywna i cięta. Na przykład w odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago" gdy tłucze kubki z Tinką, albo w odcinku "Daj się zwariować", ostrzega CeCe, mówiąc "ale radzę przeproś go, bo jak nie to czeka cię moja miła, mściwa i okrutna pięść!". Relacje CeCe Jones (Najlepsza przyjaciółka) lewo|250px CeCe jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, sąsiadką, koleżanką z klasy i partnerką do tańca w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Obydwie kochają taniec i mają przeciwstawne osobowości: Rocky jest dobrą studentką, która lubi trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, a CeCe jest "tępa" umysłowo, dzika i zwykle każe Rocky robić swoje prace domowe. W odcinku "Terapie rządzą" okazało się, że pierwszy raz spotkały się podczas lekcji tańca, gdzie CeCe była bliska rzucenia tańca, ale Rocky zatrzymała ją. Były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od wieków. Rocky jest zazwyczaj postrzegana jako ta, która wchodzi do mieszkania CeCe wspinając się przez okno wraz ze swoim powitaniem "Hej, hej, hej!". CeCe zwykle namawia Rocky do ciekawych przygód i kłopotów. One są przeciwieństwami, ale i tak ich przyjaźń działa. (patrz: ReCe). Ty Blue (Brat) lewo|230px Jest jej starszym bratem. Rocky zna kilka żenujących rzeczy na jego temat, a czasami grozi, że powie to światu ("Show It Up"). Oboje są utalentowanym tancerzami. Ich ojciec, Curtis Blue miał nadzieję, że obaj zostaną lekarzami, choć Rocky chciała zostać tancerką, a Ty raperem. Pracują razem (wraz z CeCe), aby zaprezentować swój talent poprzez ustanowienie występu niespodziankę do ich ojca w odcinku "Doktorzy rządzą", jak również Ty chce powstrzymać ojca , by nie włączył telewizora, by nie widział Rocky w telewizji. Istnieją przypadki, gdy Ty idzie za swoją siostrą, np. zbieranie podpisów w szkole i sponsorowania jej w maratonie tanecznym ("Give It Up") oraz wspieranie kariery modelki Rocky ("Model It Up"). (patrz: Ry) Flynn Jones (Bliski przyjaciel, "jego ulubiona siostra") Jest to młodszy brat CeCe i on zna Rocky, ponieważ jego siostra jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. On myśli o niej jak o innej starszej siostrze. Kocha ją, lecz tęsknił niemal natychmiast gdy wsiadła do limuzyny na lotnisko w odcinku "Model It Up". Dzięki jej radom zadecydował rozpocząć przygodę, chowając się w walizce siostry, gdy byli w drodze do Los Angeles, a następnie do stanu Alabama w odcinku "Taniec rządzi w L.A.". Rocky pomaga CeCe opiekować się Flynnem w odcinkach przez cały sezon. Chociaż może dogadać się z nią, ale on nie sympatyzuje za nią, gdy idzie w parze w przygodach CeCe, jak widać w odcinkach "Start It Up" i "Daj się zwariować". (patrz: Flocky) Deuce Martinez (Bliski przyjaciel) Deuce jest jednym z bliskich przyjaciół Rocky i CeCe. Zazwyczaj są postrzegani w szkole lub w Crusty's. Był pierwszą osobą, która dała Rocky i CeCe ulotkę zawierającą informację na temat przesłuchań do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Był zdenerwowany, kiedy Rocky powiedziała, że bierze pracę modelki w odcinku "Model It Up", w którym ujawnił, że Rocky mu reguluje brwi. Rocky przyszła do Deuce'a o pomoc, gdy musiała znaleźć grę dla biednego chłopca podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w odcinku "Święta rządzą". Razem najwięcej razy się przytulili niż ktokolwiek inny w serialu (prócz Rocky i CeCe). Rocky przypadkowo pocałowała Deuce'a, jak go pomyliła z jego identycznym kuzynem Harrisonem. Jednakże, w tym samym odcinku daje zrozumienie, że Rocky i Deuce mają coś do siebie. (patrz: Reuce) Gunther Hessenheffer (Nieprzyjaciel) Rocky jest nieprzyjaciółką Gunthera i tancerką Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Oni często się nie dogadują i lubią rzucać obelgi na siebie, ale czasem są przyjazne chwile. Rocky zgodziła się za siebie i za CeCe, by przyjść do ich domu w Święto Vatalihootsita w odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up", w którym Gunther mówi, że Rocky jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole. W odcinku "Show It Up" Rocky zapytała go i jego siostrę, Tinkę, czyby dołączyli do ich grupy, by pokonać Candy Cho, dopóki nie dołączyli do zespołu Candy Cho. W odcinku "Break It Up" siedzą razem pod koniec odcinka. On pomyślał, że Rocky to jakaś "czarownica" w odcinku "Kick It Up". Pomaga jej także w modelingu w odcinku "Model It Up". W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago", Rocky jest zazdrosna, gdy CeCe tańczy z Guntherem w Dzień Dobry, Chicago! i początkowo zgadza się pomóc Tince, żeby CeCe zachorowała, więc nie mogłaby tańczyć w show. Gdy Gunther wyjechał do starego kraju, aby opiekować się swoją praprababcią i Tinka jest miła dla Rocky i CeCe, więc mogliby Gunther i Rocky być przyjaciółmi. (patrz: Runther) Tinka Hessenheffer (Kiedyś: Nieprzyjaciółka, Obecnie: Przyjaciółka) Tinka jest nieprzyjaciółką Rocky, ale czasami też przyjaciółkami. Często Tinka bierze każdą okazję, aby znieważyć Rocky. Były przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up", kiedy Rocky przyjęła jej zaproszenie do ich domu. Rocky podchodzi do niej i do Gunthera w odcinku "Show It Up" sugerując, czyby mogli dołączyć do ich zespołu, by pokazać Candy Cho w pokazie talentów. W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago" stara się, by czuła się zazdrosna o CeCe i Gunthera, że razem tańczą w porannym show. W odcinku "Tunel rządzi" Rocky i Tinka (wraz z CeCe) wydają się dogadywać poza dziwną zniewagą. W odcinku "Pożar" stają się przyjaciółkami, po tym gdy Gunther wyjechał do starego kraju. (patrz: Ronka) Logan Hunter (Przyjaciel, Zainteresowanie) Logan i Rocky poznają się w odcinku Rodzeństwo rządzi. Rocky i Logan pokazują naprawdę przyjazne połączenie, gdy się spotykają i Logan wynajmuje Rocky (i CeCe) pracę w Bob's Kabob's. W późniejszym odcinku "Clean It Up" Rocky i Logan pokazują romantyczny związek, jak tańczyli razem to pocałowali siebie w policzek. (patrz: Rogan) Ciekawostki * Pierwotna nazwa Rocky w odcinku pilotażowym "Dance, Dance, Chicago" brzmiała Mickey. * Give It Up: Rocky oczekuje, że wszyscy będą ją lubić. * Zawsze była bardzo wysoka. * Meatball It Up: CeCe śmieje się z prawdziwego imienia Rocky. * Wprawdzie Rocky jest wegetarianką, ale jadła sushi i 10-kilogramowego klopsika ("Meatball It Up", "Party It Up", "Wild It Up"). * Wild It Up: Ma doskonały rekord frekwencji w szkole. * Meatball It Up, Hook It Up: Nienawidzi zabrudzenia. * Add It Up: Ma bardzo duże stopy i nosi buty starszego brata * Sweat It Up: Bierze udział w dodatkowych szkolnych zajęciach. * Jednym z jej swetrów był taki sam jak jeden, która nosiła Harper w serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place w odcinku "Lucky Charmed". * Zna wiele wstydliwych sekretów CeCe. * Show It Up: Gotowała 300 indyków przeznaczonych na dziękczynienie dla potrzebujących. * Show It Up: Zna także żenujące sekrety Ty'a * Add It Up: Rocky nie wiedziała, że CeCe ma dysleksję. * Rocky zawsze stara się osiągnąć swój cel. * Kick It Up: Brała lekcje karate. * Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś obraża jej krewnych. * Terapie rządzą: CeCe dała jej przydomek "Rocky", choć ona wolała być nazywana swoim prawdziwym imieniem, kiedy była małym dzieckiem. * Meatball It Up: Rocky jest postrzegana jako wegetarianka i miłośniczka zwierząt. * Terapie rządzą: Rocky nienawidzi jak CeCe popycha ją dookoła i mówi jej, co robić. * Protest rządzi: Ma trwały czysty zapis w szkole * Sąd nastolatków: Rocky by nigdy nie skrzywdziła dzieci i uwielbia Amerykański System Sprawiedliwości. * Daj się zwariować: Nienawidzi Tacos. * Jej hasłem jest "Hej, hej, hej". * Święta rządzą: Zmieniła hasło na "Ho, ho ,ho". * Duch świątecznego tańca: Jej drugim imieniem jest Oprah. * Jej numer telefonu to 555-0189. * Zawsze dostaje dobre oceny. * Kiedyś oglądała Taniec rządzi w Chicago w każdą sobotę. * Boi się dużych dzieci. * W odcinku Wielkie otwarcie nie została przyjęta do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * W odcinku Wielki powrót Phil proponuje jej pracę w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * W odcinku Pranie rządzi po raz pierwszy pocałowała Logana. Pamiętne cytaty * "Hej, Hej, Hej!" * "Wiesz co to oznacza? Zrobiliśmy układ dla Lady Gagi" * Gunther: "Urocze, nie?" Rocky: "Nie, przerażające tak" * "Tinka, wiesz, że nie potrzebujesz projektu na fizykę, sama byś się świetnie nadawała" * "Ho, ho, ho!" * "Wszyscy mnie lubią, bo jestem urocza" * "Mówię ci, że nie założę żółtego na ślub tego kolesia z tobą" * "Zadzwoń, ale nie wiem czy będę miała komórkę" * "Mam lalkę Justina Starra, mam kocyk z Justinem Starrem, a jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to będę miała..... samego Justina Starra. " * "CANDY WSTRĘTNA CHO" * CeCe: "Możemy być jeszcze młodsze: Mam jednoczęściową piżamkę" Rocky: "A ja mogę pić przez smoczek" * "Lubi mnie, bo mnie wszyscy lubią" * "Wiesz śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu całego dnia" * Gunther: "Jestem Gunther" CeCe: "A ja jestem jego dziewczyną..." Rocky: "A ja jestem zachwycona" * "Wiesz, kiedy będę miała córeczkę, nazwę ją CeCe" * CeCe: "Słaby lot" Rocky: "Ja mu daje 6 mniej" * "Proszę Cię CeCe! Gdybym upadła to byłabyś ze mną i pomogłabyś mi wstać? Czekaj ... Nie odpowiadaj. Chce wierzyć, że odpowiedź brzmi tak" * "Pani Locassio mnie lubi, bo mnie wszyscy lubią" * "Ja nie przypuszczam, ja to wiem" * "To był mój pierwszy ... i drugi całus" * Odczep się ode mnie! Ten jednooki gołąb znów siedział na schodach przeciwpożarowych! Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Taniec rządzi